To miss your Heart
by yumekoro
Summary: I missed you." Such simple words from him, but they told me everything I needed to know and more. Bella/Edward Entry for the Love Through Lemons contest hosted by tby789 and LolaShoes


**To miss your Heart**

Entry for the **Love Through Lemons **Contest:

hosted by **tby789** and **LolaShoes**

3 and a half month.

105 days.

2520 hours.

9072000 seconds.

Eternity.

He was halfway across the world to work with his boss on a case. As a junior partner in a topnotch law firm, Edward had been pressed to accept a case for a close friend of his boss.  
This 'friend' lived in England.  
So Edward went to London.  
And I had the unfortunate bad luck to be stuck back at home in America.  
I, being Bella Masen, wife of Edward Masen and absolutely, depressively alone.  
A status that would hold for another week.

My life was officially shit.

My current position was in front of the TV in the living room. I had some low music playing while I reread the last Email, Edward had sent me sometime during the last night. It was our most used way of communication and my laptop was used daily to send and receive long essays, informing the other of everyday life. I had started to print the pages, because they were like a diary of sorts. A diary of the first time we spent more than a day apart after nearly 2 years of relationship and 5 month of marriage.

As if that wasn't bad enough my two best friends had packed their things last week to go on a two week vacation with their spouses. And that left me behind on the couch at 3 o' clock in the afternoon looking like I just fell out of bed. I even had Ben & Jerry's to prove just how pathetic I was without my significant other.

My musings were interrupted by the doorbell and I grimaced down at my sweatpants and an old shirt from Edward. _'Oh well.'_ I thought and slowly got up to answer.  
The bell rang again and my thoughts turned slightly sour. "Hold your horses. I'm coming."  
But when I opened the door my brain died a very sudden death and all thoughts fled me. My half open mouth froze, then dropped open.  
There in front of me stood

"Edward", I croaked and seconds later I was enveloped in the two strong arms of my husband and kissed within an inch of my life.

Tears came unbidden into my eyes and I squeezed him hard while babbling uncontrolled, trying unsuccessfully to form a sentence between kisses. But Edward being my husband and having a knack for figuring me out, knew what I was trying to ask and carried me back to the living room shutting the door with his foot. There he proceeded to tell me that he had finished the case early and flown home immediately, his thoughts only on seeing me as soon as possible.

That explained, I finally looked him over and couldn't stop the shit-eating grin from forming.  
I had my husband back._ 'Finally.'_ Still wearing a suit with tie indicated, that he hadn't even changed after landing but immediately driven home. To me. And from the looks of it, his thoughts had just trailed into the sex department after seeing that I wore his old football shirt, his name written in bold letters across the back._ 'Bingo.'_

„Let me see you Isabella." His low voice sent shivers down my spine and his usage of my full name caused wetness to pool between my legs and a low moan to escape my mouth.  
„Upstairs." was my last word and then I was tugging him to our bedroom.

With furious kisses in between we hastily lost our clothes to each other and tumbled onto the bed, all the while probing each others mouths and reacquainting ourselves with the others scent and touching every inch of our skin.  
Edwards hands found their way from my waist to my breasts and each one got a good squeeze making me moan loudly before his mouth descended on them.

„I missed you"  
Such simple words from him, but they told me everything I needed to know and more. It was so easy yet so complicated to try to describe. We simply _felt_ it, lost ourselves in it.

„I missed you too. And now fuck me." With these words Edward groaned loudly and positioned himself, but hesitated slightly.  
„I...I can't be gentle Bella. I, it's too much." His voice shook and his hands now holding my face twitched.  
„Don't hold back. Give me everything. Pleas...ahhh." I was so wet, that one push brought him in to the hilt where he stilled, feeling me convulsing and recognizing, that I just had an orgasm.

„You just came." There was awe in his voice, as if he couldn't quite believe it.  
„You weren't here." And that was all that needed to be said for him to know that I didn't masturbate without him these past weeks.  
That I couldn't come anymore when he was not present.  
That I ached so much for him, that him entering me brought me to an orgasm.

Edwards next kiss was deep and all consuming, conveying his feelings on the matter. He looked deep into my eyes, then dropped his head to my neck and finally drove himself into me over and over again building up a pounding rhythm that sent the bed rocking and our skin slapping together.

We didn't last long. My second orgasm built up right where the last left of and Edward's mouth, latching onto my pulse point and sucking hard, brought lights to my eyes and a howled 'Edward' from my lips. My release triggered Edward's and after a few hard thrusts his warm seed burst forth and he emptied himself in my womb.

We lay together for a while, basking in the afterglow, when I felt Edward shift next to me and grow hard in me again. I looked at him a bit disbelievingly, but he simply shrugged.

„I missed you"

And these words were enough.

______________________

_AN: This is the first story I've ever posted anywhere. LolaShoes had me inspired and the unique idea of this contest made this just the right sort of challenge for me to try to write (and complete) something. Thanks to LolaShoes and tby789 ^^_


End file.
